Imouto
by Genki Collective
Summary: An exchange of Valentine's Day chocolate leads Ui and Sumire beyond friendship. Post-canon setting; contains alternate timeline elements.
1. Chapter 1: A Prelude to Farewell

**A/N:**

_**DISCLAIMER! **_I do not own any part of the K-On! franchise. Ownership belongs to Kakifly, Hōbunsha, and Kyōtō Animation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREFACE: <strong>_

Happy early birthday, Ui, and happy Valentine's Day to my readers!

Every Valentine's Day, there is a flood of new K-On! fanfiction. There were five Valentine's stories posted in 2011 alone, four of which were Mitsu or YuiAzu ship fics, and there will probably be more than that this year before the dust settles.

Seriously, you didn't think Genki was going to swim with the tide, did you? Of course not! The minor characters need love, too, and it's time two of my favorites, Ui and Sumire, got their share.

This two-shot was inspired by Chapter 68 of the manga, where Sumire's close surrogate-sister relationship with Mugi comes to light, much to Ui's fascination. I had originally intended this to honor Ui's birthday, but it turned out to have a Valentine's Day theme as well, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone.

Consider this the literary equivalent of _tomo-choko_, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Prelude to Farewell<strong>

Sumire bent over the tray of petit-fours on the steel table top, her hands steady as she applied the decorative white icing to each chocolate-covered confection. It was a tricky recipe, and she had needed a bit of assistance from the Kotobuki family chef to pull it off, but she had to admit she was pleased with the results.

The filling, the chocolate glaze, the decorative icing she was busy applying – she had striven to get each aspect just right. These petit-fours had to be perfect, because they were meant for Ui.

Seventeen-year-old Hirasawa Ui – "Miss Perfect," as Nao jokingly referred to her behind her back – was, in Saitō Sumire's view, the epitome of all that was good and right in a person. Ui was warm, generous, even-tempered, talented, articulate, and cuter than cute – as close to perfect as a human could be, at least in Sumire's eyes. The young blonde thought the nickname Nao had given Ui was indeed apt.

But this was more than just a kōhai's admiration for a special senpai. Sumire was in love with Ui. It was no simple crush, either. It was a take-my-breath-away kind of love.

But Ui suspected nothing, as far as Sumire knew. That was because the young blonde, being the anxious type, didn't have the nerve to speak up for herself, and worked very hard to conceal her feelings. She was sure the older girl did not return her affections, and she didn't want to risk the kind of searing pain that would come from Ui rejecting her outright. Instead, she opted for the duller ache that came from suppressing unrequited love.

As she traced a cluster of tiny, white hearts onto the top of the next petit-four, she reflected on how things could have gotten to this point. It still amazed her that she could be in this deep over Ui.

Sumire remembered how bashful she was when she first got to Sakuragaoka. She had trouble making friends, and was too afraid to approach any clubs about joining. Then, through a series of events engineered by Mugi, she wound up not only a member of the Light Music Club, but also as the drummer for the club's band, Wakaba Girls. Ui had been warm and friendly from the beginning, and Sumire had quickly come to admire her.

Eventually, the young first-year let slip that she was a domestic in the Kotobuki household, and that she and Mugi had grown up together and were as close as sisters, despite not having a blood bond. The other club members had been shocked, but Ui seemed intrigued that there was someone else in the club with an older sister. She began to reach out more and more to the young kōhai.

Sumire found it easy to talk to Ui about how complicated her relationship was with Mugi, and how hard it had been on her when the older blonde left for university. She revealed how she had been forced to accept the painful fact that a relationship with Mugi was never going to be possible. It was something she had continued to struggle with even after Mugi's departure.

These were things she couldn't bring herself to tell Nao and the others. Ui seemed to be the only one she knew who understood, and the older girl's empathy had gone a long way to helping her heal.

Ui had in turn poured out her frustration over an older sister who seemingly no longer needed her, and how radically their relationship had changed since Yui left home. It was a sadness Sumire could relate to all too well.

Because they were working through the same kind of frustration, they quickly became each other's emotional support, and it was inevitable that they would grow close. Ui was now Sumire's most intimate friend apart from Mugi.

But Sumire had never bargained for falling in love. Yet here she was, in love with a senpai who was two weeks away from graduating and leaving her behind.

_Ui-senpai…she understands my pain, because she's lived it. How could we not get close? And she's so warm and kind and gentle, just like Onē-chan, so how could I not fall in love with her? _

_I can't keep my eyes off her…I want so badly for her to hold me, and to feel her lips on mine…just being near her makes my knees weak and my heart pound…_

_Oh, what am I thinking? She doesn't see me that way. I'm just her kōhai and her confidante, and I'll never be more than that. _

_And now she's leaving. _

_I'll never have her love, and I won't even have her friendship to lean on anymore, either…I'll be alone again, just like I was after Onē-chan left. Alone and lonely…_

Sumire pulled the frosting cone away just as her hand began to shake, spilling globs of icing onto the countertop. The stray clumps of sugary white were soon joined by the teardrops that began to fall as she finally lost her battle for self-control, slumping over the tabletop in her despair.

With superhuman effort, she bit back on her tears before her grief could consume her. It would never do to have her father or the chef discover her in this state. There would be too many embarrassing questions. Besides, she needed to regain her self-control so she could concentrate on making these treats a Valentine's Day gift worthy of the girl she loved.

Since Sumire had no intention of telling Ui her true feelings, she decided she would make her statement with chocolate. It would be an indirect confession of sorts. Ui would probably never guess the true purpose of her gift, although she hoped her beloved senpai would be pleased with her offering.

And Sumire, having made her point, at least in her own mind, could begin the process of letting go of Ui as she had Mugi. It was the necessary next step toward healing her shattering heart.

* * *

><p>Not too many miles away, the senpai in question was waging a similar internal battle while performing a similar task. Unaware of the fact that her kōhai was struggling with feelings for her, Ui was busy trying to stuff her own emotions deep inside.<p>

She spun the cake on its rotating stand, applying chocolate frosting to the sides with a spatula in one smooth motion. The cake was for Sumire, and Ui was determined to make it epic − her most lavishly decorated creation yet. Only the best would do for the young blonde drummer.

That was because, in one of life's ironies, Hirasawa Ui was in love with Saitō Sumire. And she had absolutely no clue the younger girl returned her feelings.

She and Sumire had begun to grow closer early in the school year. They were in similar situations, dealing with complex relationships with their older sisters, or in Sumire's case surrogate sister. The younger girl always seemed to understand Ui, to get what she was going through, and a strong sympathetic bond had developed between them because of it. She had become Ui's closest friend, closer even than Azusa.

Sumire was a good person to have as a friend, Ui thought. Her spirits always seemed to lift when the young blonde was around. She was so kind and hard-working, and always seemed to have a smile on her face. She could brew a mean cup of tea, and was pretty handy in the kitchen, skills Ui had tremendous respect for. And when Ui was at her loneliest, all she had to do was pick up her phone – Sumire was always there.

Ui wasn't sure when her feelings for Sumire began to move beyond friendship. It was probably during the previous summer, when the band had held a training camp at one of the Kotobuki villas. That was the first time she'd seen 16-year-old Sumire in a bathing suit. The younger girl's body was nearly flawless, and Ui couldn't keep herself from staring. The sight had awakened something in her she'd never experienced before.

She'd always been attracted to girls, but she'd been so fixated on caring for Yui she'd never given thought to being in a relationship. Since that summer trip, however, all Ui could think about was how pretty the young blonde was, and how graceful. She began to feel a surge of desire well up inside her whenever the two of them were together.

_God, when she's near me I can't stop shaking. She's so unbelievably beautiful…those blue eyes of hers just make me melt. I'd give anything to feel her in my arms, and our bodies pressing together…_

_Oh, come on! Who am I kidding? I'm just a senpai and a close friend to her, nothing more. Besides, my timing couldn't be worse. She's two years younger, and I'm two weeks from graduating. _

The thought of going away to college, once so appealing, now only left her empty. She'd chosen Japan Women's University to be with Yui, but Yui had surprised her by doing very well on her own, and in any case she had Azusa now. It was Sumire whose friendship had helped Ui break away from her overwhelming need to nurture her older sister. She had come to rely so much on the younger girl, and now that was about to be taken from her by the normal course of life's events.

_I'll never know what might have been. Even worse, I won't be able to lean on her like I have been. She's the rock I cling to when I feel like I'm going to drown in my emotions. Now, I won't have that anymore._

_I should have said something months ago. Oh, Sumire-chan…if I only had it to do over again!_

Suddenly, Ui realized that not only had she turned the cake stand several dozen more times than she'd needed to, but that her face was wet with tears. The thought of no longer seeing Sumire, of them leading their lives in separate universes, filled her with desolation.

She carefully placed the spatula down. Only then did she allow her grief to overwhelm her, sinking to her knees in that tiny kitchen as the tears came in earnest. As the sobs wracked her body, she called Sumire's name over and over, unable to keep herself from doing so.

After a very long time, when there were no more tears left, Ui went to the bathroom to wash her face and collect her wits. After some effort, she was able to get her emotions under control. As her normally level-headed nature took over, she decided to engage in a little motivational self-talk.

_It's time to stop crying over this. The entire situation can't be helped. What am I, a little child, clinging to Sumire-chan for security? That's what I did with Onē-chan, too, and that's why I had all those problems when she left. I need to let Sumire-chan go, just like Onē-chan. It's better for us both if I do._

Ui returned to the kitchen, having stifled her sense of despair. She threw herself into decorating the cake, resolving that the result would be not simply a Valentine's Day treat, but an edible work of art. It would be worth it just to see what was sure to be a look of delighted surprise on Sumire's face. It seemed as suitable a farewell present as Ui could think of.

* * *

><p>Sumire paced the floor of the Music Room, biting her nails nervously. She paused to look at the clock for the twentieth time in the past 20 minutes.<p>

_They said they would come to the club room if they passed the entrance exam. What if one of them didn't make it?_

"You seem really jumpy," Nao observed without looking up from her laptop.

"It's past three," Sumire grumbled, looking at the clock yet again. "They should have been here by now."

"They will be," Nao confidently predicted, eyes still glued to her laptop screen. "All of them, even Jun-senpai. So just relax."

Sumire grinned inwardly. After nearly a year, Nao still couldn't bring herself to use Azusa's or Ui's first names, but with Jun that was not an issue for the otherwise ultra-formal _meganekko_.

Then again, she was probably the only one who knew how deeply Nao's affections for the pigtailed bassist ran. Nao's use of Jun's first name, and the glow in her eyes when the two were together, were the only external evidence there was something beyond friendship on Nao's end.

And Sumire knew there was indeed much more to it, because Nao had confided in her. Despite doing an excellent job of hiding her feelings, her poor, bespectacled friend was as lost over Jun as she was over Ui.

"So, what did you make her?" Sumire asked.

"Chocolate chocolate-chip cookies," Nao replied almost off-handedly, her fingers still flying over the keys. "They're her favorite. I made them from pre-made dough, but she won't care. She's a sucker for them. What about you?"

"Petit-fours, just like I gave you," was the blonde's response. "Except I gave her a lot more of them, and I spent a ton of time making the decorations really fancy."

"Miss Perfect will love them," Nao said with a dry chuckle. "They were delicious, by the way."

"What, you ate yours already?" Sumire exclaimed, suddenly noticing the empty wrapping paper next to the laptop. "I didn't even get to watch you enjoy them! You should have waited!"

"Sumire, they're _food_," Nao chided gently. "People eat food when they're hungry, and I was hungry. It was the logical response. Besides, you were right here when I did it. The fact you weren't paying attention is regrettable, but it didn't interfere with my enjoyment of them."

Sumire shrugged. Nao's logic was unassailable, even if her sense of the dramatic was faulty. She privately suspected Jun had rubbed off on her friend more than she would like to admit. She could only imagine how the bassist would react to Nao's gift. It was no stretch to picture Jun stuffing cookies in as fast as she could, singing Nao's praises between bites.

The young drummer resumed her pacing. She decided she had to talk, just to release the nervous tension. Despite Nao's seeming concentration on her laptop, Sumire knew her friend was an expert at multi-tasking and would listen sympathetically.

"I…I've got mixed feelings about all this," she said uncertainly. "If they get into Japan Women's, I'll be happy for them…but knowing that they did will just reinforce the fact that they'll be leaving soon."

"Mm-hmm," Nao nodded, still typing.

"I just feel so…so worried about next year," the blonde continued. "What are we going to do, Nao? If it's just you and me, the school will disband the club."

"The Light Music Club _will_ continue," Nao insisted, still staring at the laptop screen as she tapped the track pad. "I already told you, my cousin Rei is coming to Sakuragaoka next year. You already know what a good guitarist she is – as good as Nakano-senpai at that age. And there's that first-year bassist in the Jazz Club who heard us play at that last assembly and wants to switch clubs. We can recruit a vocalist easily. A second guitarist or a keyboardist would just be a bonus. I'm telling you, we're set."

"But it won't be the same," Sumire countered, her voice beginning to falter. "Without the senpai, it will feel…I don't know…I just can't picture Wakaba Girls without them…especially without Ui-senpai."

Nao stopped typing and looked over her glasses at her friend.

"That's the real issue, isn't it?" she asked, her tone unusually compassionate. "Hirasawa-senpai leaving."

Sumire's shoulders sagged, and she slumped into her usual seat next to Nao. She looked down and nodded, desperately fighting back against the rising tide of emotion.

_I have to keep it together. I can't cry in front of Nao or the senpai…and if I start now, I won't be able to stop._

"Have you told her how you feel?" Nao pursued.

"Don't be silly," Sumire retorted with a bitter chuckle. "We're close friends, but she doesn't see me _that_ way. I'm just a kōhai to her."

"You're wrong," Nao asserted, leaning back in her chair and studying her friend's discouraged face. "You know how good I am at observing things. I can read Hirasawa-senpai like a book. And I've been watching her very carefully from the beginning. From what I've seen, she looks at you differently. And she's always looking, too. She's just very careful not to let you catch her. The look in her eyes…I recognize it. No, I'm pretty sure she's in love with you…"

"I don't believe you," Sumire interrupted impatiently, rolling her eyes. "You shouldn't be getting my hopes up like this. Geez, you and your psychology."

"I follow a very scientific process," Nao countered. "Remember when Hirasawa Yui-san came to the Fall Festival, and how she and Nakano-senpai were acting around each other? Hirasawa-senpai acts the same way around you. I'm telling you, I'm 99.99 percent sure on this. You need to go for it."

"But what if she turns me down?" Sumire argued. "She's probably going to JWU. That might as well be in Seoul, or even London. What if she doesn't want a long distance relationship? Even if she says she loves me, if she refuses to go out with me it'll just be the same result."

"I know Hirasawa-senpai," Nao maintained. "She may show a lot of common sense, but she's still a romantic underneath it all. If I were into betting, I'd put money on the fact that she'd say yes, or at least give it very serious consideration."

Sumire slumped back in her chair with a frown, struggling to get her mind around Nao's words. It hardly seemed possible, but Nao was not one to say this type of thing carelessly. She had a track record of being right about things. A ray of hope – the barest glimmer – broke through the darkness within her, and she allowed that light to spread.

_I can't believe this could be true. But I trust Nao's judgment, so maybe I should just quit being such a coward about this and tell Ui-senpai my feelings. Nao thinks she'll say yes…oh, God, is that even possible?_

Hope began to well up inside her, chasing the despair she'd felt the night before. Nao's words gave her sudden courage, and she made a decision. Nao, who had been watching her intently, read her expression and spoke up.

"You're going to go for it, then?"

"Yes," Sumire declared, surprised by her own decisiveness. "I'm going to tell her how I really feel. I'll use the _choko_ as a lead-in."

Nao nodded her approval. Sumire looked at her friend speculatively, wondering if she was planning to follow her own advice when it came to Jun. She decided there was no harm in asking.

"What about you?" she asked. "Are you going to speak up for yourself?"

"No," Nao answered flatly, and for a brief moment Sumire saw a look in her classmate's eyes she'd never seen before, a flash of pain that was completely out of character for her normally stoic friend. It was only visible for a moment before Nao clamped her usual neutral expression back into place.

"Jun-senpai wouldn't have the first idea of how to respond, anyway," the _meganekko_ continued, her tone surprisingly clinical. "Things like falling in love just sort of elude her. Besides, she's too fun-loving and free-spirited to allow herself to be tied down. No, I'm going to save myself the hurt. I'll wish her well, let her go, and move on."

Nao's assessment didn't ring true to Sumire. She was about to encourage Nao to re-think her decision when the door crashed open, startling them both.

"We're here!" an ebullient Jun announced as she made a grand entrance. With her were Azusa and Ui, who were smiling broadly.

"All three…of you…" Sumire gasped, as she and Nao rose slowly from their seats, staring at their excited senpai.

Jun bounded over to Nao and clasped her hands.

"I couldn't have done it without Nao's help!" she cried, pumping the younger girl's hands up and down in her enthusiasm. "I never would have made it through the first-year material without her."

"It was all you, Senpai," the young producer replied with a tight little smile, a slight blush creeping over her face. "I just helped you stay on task."

"You deserve a medal for that," Azusa chuckled. Jun responded by sticking out her tongue quite disrespectfully at the club president, pulling a lower eyelid downward with one finger for added effect. It had the intended result of bringing a torrent of giggles from the others, including Azusa.

It was a lively gathering as the two kōhai congratulated their senpai on their achievement. The three of them had long talked of going to college together, and despite the good-natured teasing it was obvious that Azusa and Ui were happy – and relieved – that Jun had passed the entrance exam. It meant that all three would stay together for four more years.

As Sumire had foreseen, she was filled with mixed emotions. On the one hand, she was happy that Ui had gotten into her first-choice university. On the other, she felt the ache over their impending separation already beginning to build within her.

As the girls bantered back and forth, Sumire couldn't tear her eyes off of Ui. To her surprise, the ponytailed brunette kept catching her looking, but instead of looking away, she'd smile back at Sumire warmly, and there was affection in her eyes the younger girl had never noticed before. She even thought she caught a hint of blush on her senpai's cheeks.

Ui's presence made it difficult for the blonde to concentrate on the group conversation. She didn't care, though. For her, just being in the same room as Ui made everything else irrelevant. Every time their eyes met, Sumire couldn't help but tremble, and she had to work hard to hide it.

After a few minutes of visiting, Azusa quieted the group down.

"No practice today, guys," she announced. "Ui, Jun, and I have been invited to celebrate with Jun's family. Once the shock wore off, they were really happy, and they're in the mood to party."

"Hey!" Jun objected, pretending to be hurt. "It wasn't _that_ big of a surprise."

"It was to me," Azusa teased. "I heard your mom actually fainted."

"Meh," Jun replied, waving a hand dismissively in Azusa's direction. "Mock me all you want. I got into JWU, and your teasing can't dampen my mood in the least. Anyway, I'm not in as much of a hurry to leave as our President Azusa is. There's still the little matter of the Sakuragaoka Valentine's Day tradition to uphold. Now, make with the loot, everyone. I'm hungry."

The five girls began to swap treats. When it came time for Jun and Nao to make their exchange, Jun surprised everyone by giving Nao a box of expensive imported chocolate.

It was the kind of gift one normally gives to a significant other, and the other four girls knew it. Jun had probably had to save up to afford it, something Sumire thought was entirely out of character for the carefree brunette.

Nao was clearly both surprised and moved that Jun had made such a gesture. For a moment, Sumire thought she saw her friend waver, but her fellow first-year retained her composure. Her gift given, Jun looked at the _meganekko_ expectantly.

"I just know Nao brought something good for me," she said, practically drooling. "She knows me so well."

Nao nodded to a large box on the side table.

"That's yours, Senpai," she said.

Jun's eyes widened. In a flash, she crossed the room to the box, unwrapped it, and began digging around inside.

"Chocolate chocolate-chip!" she exclaimed, promptly stuffing a cookie into her mouth. "Thezhe are sho good! Mmm…Nao, you're the besht! Yumm…gmm…jusht wait until White Day!"

"So utterly predictable," Nao sighed as she watched Jun wolfing down cookies. "You never fail to make me smile, Senpai. It just won't be the same without you around…"

Nao's words suddenly choked off, and to the shock of Sumire and the others, her mask of cool detachment shredded. The normally stoic face crumpled, and tears began to flow, spattering against the lenses of her glasses. Jun gaped at her, a half-eaten cookie protruding from her mouth. Nao, unable to meet her eyes, stifled a sob, then turned and bolted from the room.

For a moment, the other four girls froze. Nao's dramatic display of emotion had rocked them back on their heels in stunned disbelief. She normally never showed any strong feeling in anything except in the lyrics she wrote. The contrast with her normal demeanor was jarring.

Jun broke the spell by tossing aside both the half-eaten cookie and the box. She took off in hot pursuit, calling after the retreating form of the sobbing first-year.

"Nao! NAO!"

Too surprised even to cry sympathy tears, Sumire took a step after them, but was stopped by Azusa's hand on her arm.

"Sumire, no," the president ordered. "This is between them, and only them."

Reluctantly, Sumire nodded. She turned her attention to Ui, but was unable to say anything. She searched her senpai's face, looking wordlessly for reassurance. Ui returned her gaze, but there was little solace in the older girl's eyes, only a sadness that cut deeply into Sumire's soul.

_Oh, Ui-senpai…please don't look at me like that…I don't want to cry, but even Nao couldn't hold it in…_

Azusa shook her head and sighed.

"I saw this coming a mile away," she admitted. "We should have done these exchanges privately. I'm really sorry, guys."

Sumire and Ui looked blankly at each other, then at Azusa.

"What are you talking about, Azusa-chan?" Ui asked, mystified.

"Oh, come on, Ui," Azusa replied with a hint of exasperation. "Don't tell me you didn't know what was going on. Those two are crazy about each other, and they're either too stupid or too far in denial to admit it. The only good thing to come out of this is that somewhere in this building Nao is finally allowing herself to tell that idiot Jun what she needs to hear. At least I hope that's what's happening."

She pulled out her cell phone and headed for the Music Room door.

"It's probably a good time for me to step out for a bit," Azusa noted, looking meaningfully at the two girls. "Besides, one of us needs to call Yui. She should be out of her final by now. You don't mind if I do it, do you, Ui?"

"No, go ahead," Ui said absently, her eyes still on Sumire. "Tell her I'll call her later."

"A year ago I almost let the best thing ever to happen to me walk away," Azusa continued. "It was nearly too late, and I came very close to losing her for good. We're together now, but it took us both a lot of extra effort because I spent so much time fighting my feelings. Don't make the same mistake I did, okay?"

Azusa nodded to each of them, and then turned to leave. In a moment, the door closed behind her, leaving a now thoroughly confused and intimidated Sumire to face Ui alone. To make matters worse, the blonde was still reeling over Nao's sudden departure, and her courage had deserted her.

_A few minutes ago, I was totally ready to do this. Now what?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

− The baseline canon for this story is the first 70 chapters (five+ volumes) of _**the manga**__. The anime is not baseline canon for this story,_ although I have chosen to use elements from the anime that don't conflict with the mangaverse. Where the manga and the anime conflict, I have gone with the manga. Please remember this before reviewing.

− In Japan, on Valentine's Day the women give chocolate rather than receive it. They don't necessarily have to give candy; anything made of chocolate will do, including cakes and cookies. The treats should be handmade if possible, as a sign of the giver's devotion, but it's not entirely mandatory; store-bought chocolate treats are also acceptable. There are three general types of Valentine's Day presentations: _honmei-choko_ (a gift to a significant other or a person you are attracted to), _giri-choko_ ("obligation" chocolate given to bosses, teachers, or fellow workers/students), and _tomo-choko_ ("friend" chocolate exchanged between female friends). Clearly, there are elements of all three in the exchange in this chapter.

− In Japan, the male counterpart to Valentine's Day is White Day, March 14. On this day, men who receive chocolate are expected to reciprocate with a gift of equal or greater value. This is usually (but not always) limited to men who receive _honmei-choko_, and this and the fact that it's unusual for a girl to give a White Day present combine to give Jun's comment added significance.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter! Please help me become a better writer by posting a signed, <em>constructive<em> review. (Anonymous reviews are disabled.)


	2. Chapter 2: A Rainbow after the Rain

**A/N:**

_**DISCLAIMER! **_I do not own any part of the K-On! franchise. Ownership belongs to Kakifly, Hōbunsha, and Kyōtō Animation.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Rainbow after the Rain<strong>

Sumire was finally alone with Ui. It was the moment she'd been waiting for, but she was suddenly unable to say anything, because the events of the previous few minutes had thrown her off completely. She stood frozen in place, her mind racing.

_Jun-senpai returns Nao's feelings? That means Nao was wrong about her. And if she was wrong about Jun-senpai, she's probably wrong about Ui-senpai as well. That means there's a very good chance Senpai doesn't return my feelings after all. I could never confess now…I couldn't risk it!_

The two girls stared at each other for several moments as these thoughts swirled through Sumire's mind. Finally, Ui cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Um, should we, you know, exchange chocolate?" the brunette offered, her voice tight.

Sumire could only nod. She swallowed hard, trying desperately to collect herself. Clutching the box of petit-fours she had prepared as a gift, she tried to begin her original well-rehearsed speech, the one she'd constructed in her mind before her conversation with Nao. But the raw emotion stirred up by her friend's tear-filled melt-down had robbed her of the words.

"Um…I wanted to give you something extra special…I mean, you've cared for me so well…" she stammered. "Oh, this is so hard."

Giving up, she thrust the package at Ui with a deep bow. Ui accepted it, looking it over with anticipation.

"May I?" she asked, and when Sumire nodded in response, she began to unwrap it.

When she saw the petit-fours, the older girl gasped. It was clear she was deeply impressed as she admired the intricate designs Sumire had traced on each. She popped one into her mouth, and her eyes widened.

"You made all these yourself?" Ui marveled after finishing the miniature confection. "They're really good. And they're hard to make, too. I'm really grateful for your gift...but really, Sumire-chan, you didn't need to waste all that effort on the likes of me."

She smiled sadly, and at the sight of it Sumire felt pain that was almost physical. To see Ui unhappy was almost more than she could take. At that moment, it was all she could do not to rush to the older girl and throw her arms around her.

"Please don't say such things, Senpai," she countered, the words suddenly coming in a torrent. "It was worth every minute I spent. You're always taking care of everyone else. You never allow anyone to give back. Someone needs to do something nice for you for a change. So what if it took a lot of work? I'd do it again in a heartbeat, because you're so worth it."

Sumire clapped her hand over her mouth. Her words suddenly seemed forward, and she was afraid she'd overstepped her bounds. But Ui only sighed.

"You've been a good friend," she said. "You understand me better than everyone, even my own sister. You've been the one I've leaned on, and you have no idea how important that's been to me. So I made a little something for you to show my gratitude."

The brunette went to the sideboard and retrieved a plastic cake container, which she put on the table in front of the surprised blonde, motioning for her to open it. When she did so, Sumire thought she might faint.

It was the most beautiful cake she had ever seen. The base of milk chocolate frosting was covered with detailed decorations in both chocolate and colored icing. At the top center was a heart of pink sugar, surrounded by lace made of white cream frosting. It was ornate without being overdone − a masterpiece that looked as if it had been created by a professional _patissière_. And it had clearly taken Ui hours of painstaking effort to make.

_This…this is so overwhelming…you don't make something like this just for a kōhai, or even for a close friend. Was Nao right after all? It can't be true…_

She looked into Ui's eyes, and what she saw there told her Nao had not been mistaken. Ui didn't need to say anything. Sumire simply knew, and all at once, the emotions within her – desire, hope, need, joy – exploded into a maelstrom.

"Don't leave me," was all she could say before the tears began to fall in earnest.

She was dimly aware of Ui's arms around her, strong arms that held her tightly as she struggled to regain her composure. Finally, with a shuddering sigh, she pulled away from the brunette. Ui handed her a tissue from a nearby box, and she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Senpai," she began, her voice steady again, "there's so much I want to say to you…"

"I think I could probably guess what you want to tell me," Ui interrupted. The blonde stared at the older girl uncertainly, her breath suddenly catching in her throat.

"We both heard what Azusa said just now," Ui continued. "It's obvious she was talking about us. The kind of _choko_ we just gave each other…anyone could see it's _honmei-choko,_ the kind people give when they're in love. So I guess it's pretty clear what our true feelings are, right?"

Sumire was unable to contain herself any longer.

"I love you, Senpai!" she blurted out, then clapped her hand to her mouth again, blushing. The look on her face was so comical that Ui couldn't help laughing.

"You're just too cute, you know that?" the brunette giggled, but the amusement in her eyes quickly gave way to a mixture of happiness and relief.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Ui told the blonde earnestly. "Those words are really beautiful, and to hear them from you…it's like I'm dreaming. Please…tell me again. Tell me as many times as you want."

Sumire's pulse roared in her ears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You…you feel the same…Senpai?" she stammered, looking at the older girl hopefully.

Smiling warmly, Ui nodded.

"I fell in love with you last summer," she admitted to the madly blushing kōhai. "But I didn't think you felt the same. I wish we'd both said something months ago. We've wasted so much time."

Overcome with excitement, Sumire forgot her manners and seized the older girl's hands, clasping them in her own. If Ui wanted to hear those three words again, the blonde was not about to deny her.

"I love you, Senpai!" she repeated, this time with eager confidence. "I want to be your girl, more than anything. Please, will you accept me? I promise to care for you well."

To her dismay, the smile on Ui's face vanished. The brunette pulled her hands from Sumire's and slumped wearily into a chair at the nearby table.

"See now, that's where things get so…complicated," she replied somberly. "It's one thing for us to acknowledge our feelings. It's quite another to act on them. I mean, I'm going away to college in six weeks."

Sumire's emotions jerked in yet another direction. The despair was back again, along with a generous dose of panic.

_She's going to say "no" after all! Oh, no…I'm going to cry again…must…not…cry…_

"Azusa-senpai makes it work with your onē-san," the blonde countered plaintively, barely able to keep her voice from breaking. "So could we."

"It's a seventy-minute train ride from here to JWU's Nishii-Ikuta campus," Ui said gently. "Onē-chan and Azusa-chan hardly ever see each other in person. It's been very hard on both of them. I don't know, Sumire-chan…a long distance relationship just seems so…hard. You might grow tired of it, and start wanting a girlfriend you could be with every day."

"I would _not_," Sumire insisted. "I would make do. I love you, Senpai. I'd go through just about anything because of that."

Ui slumped forward, elbows on the table, head in hands.

"I don't know if I could do it," she said forlornly. "Not seeing you every day would be torture."

On hearing Ui's words, Sumire felt her resolve stiffen. Now that she knew she had Ui's heart, she wasn't going to let the brunette's reservations over a long distance relationship pry it from her fingers. She decided she would work hard to sell the idea, and to overcome Ui's reluctance.

"I'd miss you, too," Sumire replied, her tone urgent. "I know you're just being practical about things, as usual. But I believe our love is worth the trouble. I'm willing to do anything, go through anything, to be yours. Please, Senpai…can we at least try?"

"No," Ui said. "There is no 'try.' If we start dating, I don't want to do it on a trial basis. Either we're together, and we commit to making it work, or we let go and move on. I…I just can't give you a decision right now. You need to give me time to work through the issues in my mind."

Despite her seeming reluctance, something in Ui's words, and the way she said them, held out hope. It was clear that the older girl couldn't bring herself to refuse outright, and Sumire realized that meant she was seriously considering the possibility of them being together, just as Nao had predicted. She smiled inwardly, knowing the battle was already half won.

"We belong together, Senpai," she assured Ui. "I'll do whatever it takes to convince you. You'll see."

* * *

><p>Ui settled back into the <em>furo<em>, allowing the hot water to wash over her body. From the vantage point of the main floor bath, she could smell dinner cooking. The mix of savory aromas was heavenly. It felt strange having someone else cook for her for a change, but she decided she could definitely get used to it.

She knew that Sumire was in the kitchen, pulling out the stops with a meal that was sure to be memorable. It was Ui's eighteenth birthday, after all, and this was the younger girl's gift to her: an evening of pampering.

At the thought of the tall blonde, Ui couldn't help but smile, and maybe shiver just a bit despite the heat of the water. Just being in the same room with Sumire made her flutter. Since the younger girl's arrival earlier in the evening, the atmosphere between them had been especially awkward. The unresolved sexual tension hung heavy in the air, the way it always does between two people who are strongly attracted to each other but who haven't yet gotten together.

If Ui had anything to say about it, the awkwardness and uncertainty would end that night. No more reservations, no more soul-searching. They belonged together. Sumire had won her over.

It had been eight days since they had disclosed their feelings to each other, and during that time Sumire had been on a mission to convince Ui they should act on those feelings. The younger girl had done so in such a comprehensive manner that Ui's reservations had been swept aside like chaff before the wind.

It had helped Sumire's cause that Ui had absolutely no doubts about what her heart was telling her. From that moment in the Music Room when the young drummer had professed her love, the words "Sumire loves me" had been rocketing back and forth inside Ui's brain non-stop, and whenever any doubt would creep into her thinking, those three words would simply smash it to bits.

To have her love for the young blonde returned in such full measure was almost too good to be true. Ui had wanted to cry, "Yes!" and throw her arms around Sumire on the spot.

But the voice of reason in her head had held her back. After days of wrestling with the issues, however, she was ready to block that voice out.

_Ah, the curse of the rational mind…why do I have to be so practical all the time? Talking to Jun was the best thing I could have done._

What had happened between Jun and Nao was the talk of Sakuragaoka. The sight of the bespectacled first-year running through the halls of the school sobbing got tongues wagging on its own, but what had happened afterward created a furor.

Jun had finally caught up to Nao in the second floor bathroom, and the younger girl had let it all out, as Azusa had predicted. Her feelings for Jun, and her heartbreak at the older girl's imminent departure, all had burst from her in one titanic rush of emotion.

Far from being taken aback, everything had suddenly made sense to Jun. The confusing feelings she'd been trying to understand suddenly and inexplicably came into sharp focus in the face of Nao's impassioned confession. It was like the final piece of the puzzle for her.

Kneeling on the floor of the restroom, she had taken the younger girl in her arms and accepted her on the spot. The whole student body was still talking about the kiss that had followed.

It was the necessary response, Jun had told Ui. Nao had presented her with something that was altogether precious – her heart. It was what Jun had wanted all along, and there was no way she was going to turn Nao down. The fact that she was going to college in a different city didn't bother her in the least. Nao loved her, and she loved Nao, and that was what mattered. Love has a way of overcoming obstacles, she had said.

_Sumire-chan and I have overcome our own share of obstacles…she was by my side through a really tough time for me. A long distance relationship is nothing compared dealing with those issues. I need to follow my heart, and give a relationship an honest shot…because when it comes right down to it, there is no way I can just walk away from her. No way._

Her conversation with Jun gave her the courage to ignore her reservations and move forward into a relationship with Sumire, regardless of the fact it would be long distance. However, telling this to the girl she loved wasn't something she wanted to do over the phone. It needed to be done in the right setting.

Ui had already decided that tonight, during her birthday celebration, was the perfect opportunity. They would be by themselves in a private setting. She knew exactly how she was going to answer the young blonde, and as she soaked in the _furo_ she played the scene over in her head one more time.

A knock interrupted her reverie.

"Senpai," came Sumire's voice through the door. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Be right out," she called.

The meal was exquisite. Sumire had been well-coached by the Kotobuki chef, and the flavors and aromas were heavenly. The rice, the grilled fish, even the _tsukemono_ – it was all flawless.

On a sudden impulse, she held out a piece of fish for Sumire to eat. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise, but she let Ui feed her, and immediately returned the favor. They spent much of the rest of the meal feeding each other.

Ui hadn't realized how intimate the act of feeding someone you cared about could be. By the end of the meal, Sumire was sitting quite close, and it was only with effort that Ui could keep her chopsticks from shaking when she fed the younger girl.

After they had finished eating, Ui sat back with a cup of jasmine tea, and as she sipped it, she sighed with satisfaction. It was brewed perfectly, as she had come to expect from Sumire.

"_Gochisōsama,"_ she said appreciatively, meaning it as a sincere expression of gratitude rather than a mere formality. "You're such a good cook. I'm so impressed. I'm not used to being cooked for, so this is a real treat. Now I'd like to repay all your kindness by doing something nice for you in return."

"Senpai, no!" Sumire protested. "This is _your_ night. You shouldn't be entertaining me. How about I put on a movie for you to watch while I wash up? One of your favorites, maybe?"

"Hush," Ui commanded gently. "I _want_ to do this. Leave the dishes. We'll wash them together later."

She retrieved her acoustic guitar from behind the couch, where she had hidden it while Sumire was in the kitchen. The blonde's eyes widened with excitement; Ui knew the drummer loved to hear her play.

"Oh! Are you going to sing? I'd love to sing along."

"Actually, I'm going to sing something special just for you," Ui replied, quickly checking the tuning of the strings. "There's a particular song I have in mind. It captures what I'm feeling really well. Just sit back and listen."

The song, _Hana_, had been a hit for Orange Range some six years earlier. It had been 12-year-old Ui's favorite song, and she had sung it many times in karaoke booths. The song was a celebration of the love between two people who had been drawn together by a common struggle. Ui could think of no song more appropriate to express her feelings, and to set the right mood for her to tell Sumire what the younger girl most wanted to hear.

_Amidst us scattering like flower petals  
>It was a dream-like miracle that I met you<br>Falling in love, and then fighting side by side,  
>We climb over all sorts of walls together<br>If I'm reborn, I'll be a flower by your side…_

Ui's voice was strong and clear as her fingers danced over her guitar strings. Sumire, for her part, immediately understood Ui's intent. Ui could see the adoration in her eyes, and it only increased the passion with which she sang.

…_After the rain, a rainbow hangs in the sky  
>Light is born in the mountain air<br>Here is something truly special  
>I've discovered what it means to love…<em>

The song ended, and the two girls gazed at each other for a moment.

"You know, a seventy-minute train ride isn't so long," Ui observed, unable to keep from grinning. "There are a lot of office workers with commutes longer than that."

Sumire said nothing in response; she was too busy smiling a 1,000-watt smile that fairly bathed Ui in warmth. The brunette barely had enough time to set her guitar aside before Sumire threw her arms around her.

"Oh, Senpai!" she cried. "I'm so happy! Please care for me well!"

"I'll protect you, I promise," Ui replied, holding the blonde tightly to her.

After a few moments in Ui's arms, Sumire shifted so they were face to face. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. The blonde closed her eyes, and her face moved toward Ui's almost as if she was on autopilot. The brunette's pulse was racing as their lips made contact.

It was Ui's first kiss, and she was unprepared for how wonderful it felt. Nothing she had read or been told adequately described the sensation of Sumire's lips on hers. It was everything she had ever dreamed of, yet nothing like she'd expected. Just the feel of Sumire's body against her own made the older girl tremble with desire.

Even though the kiss lasted only for several seconds, to Ui it seemed like hours, and she didn't want it to end. She sighed with disappointment when Sumire finally pulled away. The blonde gazed at Ui, and there was such devotion in her eyes that the older girl was nearly overcome.

"I love you, Senp-" Sumire began, but Ui interrupted her by placing a finger on her lips.

"You don't need to call me that anymore," she said gently. "You're my girlfriend now. We don't need honorifics, not even _chan_. Please…call me Ui."

"O-…okay," the blonde stuttered, trying hard to adjust. "I love you…Ui."

"And I love you, Sumire," Ui breathed, before her lips found her new girlfriend's once more.

This kiss was hungrier than the first, and Ui felt an almost unbearable tension begin to build in her. Suddenly, she felt Sumire's tongue glide along her lips, and without thinking she opened her mouth to accommodate it. When it touched her own tongue, she felt as though her insides were turning to liquid.

"Where did you learn that?" she gasped when they finally pulled apart. "That was amazing!"

"I wanted to be ready, so I did my homework," Sumire replied, a twinkle in her eye. "The internet is a wonderful tool. Did I do okay? I want you to be pleased."

"More," Ui demanded by way of answer. As Sumire eagerly complied, everything around them faded to white.

* * *

><p><em>There sure are a lot of bees in our yard for this time of year. I wonder where such a big colony came from. I mean, what else could be buzzing like that? I guess I should call the exterminator or something…<em>

As she slowly came to consciousness, Ui discovered it wasn't a beehive making the noise; rather, it was her vibrating cell phone. The sound ceased before she could answer, so she decided to take a moment to get her bearings.

As the fog in her brain dissipated, she realized she was lying in her own bed, naked. Things were rather cramped on the narrow mattress because of the warm, also-naked body lying next to her. Even if she didn't already know who it was, the mass of light-blonde hair would have given it away.

Ui rolled on her side and propped herself up on one elbow, studying Sumire's sleeping face. It was indescribably beautiful to her – flawless, she thought – and she lay there for several minutes, content merely to gaze at the slumbering girl. Unable to resist, she reached out and smoothed a stray blonde hair out of Sumire's eyes.

_Sumire and I are together…we're lovers now…I can hardly believe it. I'm so fortunate…she's more than I deserve…_

As she watched her girlfriend sleep, her thoughts went back to earlier in the evening. Even though they had planned for Sumire to sleep over, and Ui had already decided to agree to a relationship, she had not expected things to get quite so physical so fast.

Once the kissing started, however, it was like a tidal wave of passion had engulfed them. Their feelings for each other were so intense that neither had been able or willing to hold back.

A trail of clothing led from the living room couch, up the stairs, and ultimately to Ui's bedroom. They had wound up there in Ui's bed, making love for hours with all the fumbling determination only inexperienced teenage girls can muster, until at some point − Ui couldn't remember exactly when − they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

_Wow…this all happened a lot sooner than I thought it would. But I guess we couldn't help ourselves. Heh. Who knew? Sweet, innocent Hirasawa Ui giving it up without a fight…_

Ui chuckled quietly to herself, and then went back to watching and listening. Sumire's face looked so peaceful, and the gentle sound of her breathing was comforting.

_I always hoped my first time would be like this…to give myself to someone I love so much. It felt so amazing, and so right. I have no regrets._

_I love you, Sumire…and I'm going to make sure you always know it, and always feel it…_

The phone buzzed again, and this time she picked it up. She looked at the screen – it was Yui, probably calling to wish her a happy birthday. She noted the time: 11:57 PM. It was late, but she took the call without hesitation.

"Hello? Onē-chan?"

"Hey, hey, Ui! Happy birthday! I made it with three minutes to spare. Shall I sing for you? Let me sing for you! _Hapi basu dei tsu y_ū_…_"

As Yui sang _Happy Birthday _in what was supposed to be English, Ui stifled a giggle. She made a move to get out of bed, intending to leave the room so she wouldn't disturb Sumire, but was stopped by the blonde grabbing her arm.

"Please…stay…" came a groggy voice from under the mass of blonde hair.

Ui remained in place, suppressing another chuckle as Yui's goofy musical birthday greeting came to a close. Sumire turned onto her side, snaking an arm around Ui's waist and cuddling close to her.

"Geez, I'm sorry I had to work and couldn't come home," Yui said apologetically. "I'll be home this weekend, and I'll bring you your present then. I feel so guilty. You were probably alone tonight with Mom and Dad gone again, weren't you?"

"I was just fine," Ui said. "Sumire was here, and she helped me celebrate."

_Boy, did she ever. I am so glad Onē-chan can't see me right now. I don't even want to think about what she'd say._

She smirked at the blonde's half-asleep form, wondering if Yui had picked up on her omission of the honorific from Sumire's name.

"Oh, you mean Mugi-chan's Sumire-chan?" Yui remembered, her voice enthusiastic. "Yeah, I met her at the Fall Festival. She's so cute…even blonder than Mugi-chan! I knew you guys were really good friends."

"Um, Onē-chan?" Ui replied cautiously, not sure how Yui would take the news. "We're not just…um, friends anymore."

There was a momentary silence on the other end of the line as the significance of what Ui had said sank in.

"You mean…she's your girlfriend?" Yui finally gasped, babbling in her excitement. "That's so awesome! You guys and Azunyan and me will have to go on a double date or something. This weekend, when I come home. Maybe karaoke, you think? Yeah, we'll definitely do something together this weekend, the four of us. Oh, Ui, I'm so excited for you!"

"Karaoke sounds good," Ui said, relieved that Yui had accepted the news so readily. "Um, hey…don't tell Tsumugi-san yet, okay? This kind of just happened, uh, tonight, and…well, Sumire hasn't told her yet."

"What?" Yui said, surprised. "Tonight? Wow! That sounds like an awesome birthday present to me. I promise I won't say anything to Mugi-chan. You know, she's been saying lately she hoped you guys would get together. She's going to be really happy!"

"Really?" Ui replied, genuinely surprised. She didn't recall Mugi ever mentioning Sumire's existence, let alone suggesting her as girlfriend material. Even so, to know that not only did she have Mugi's approval, but that she was Mugi's choice for Sumire all along, was humbling. She knew Sumire would be both relieved and overjoyed when she found out.

"Really," Yui echoed. "I guess I don't have to worry about you anymore, Ui. You have someone to take care of you now. I never did a really good job of that…um, you always kind of took care of me, I guess…and since Azunyan and I got together I've been a terrible sister, the way I've neglected you. I've been hoping you'd find someone of your own. You know, someone to do what I can't seem to do very well. I guess you finally have…and that makes me feel really good inside."

"Thanks, Onē-chan," Ui said gratefully.

They talked for a few more minutes before ending the call. Ui disconnected, laid the phone on the nightstand, and rolled over to snuggle close to Sumire. Despite her efforts to keep from disturbing her sleeping girlfriend, the blonde stirred. She blinked sleepily at Ui, who smiled back at her.

"Who was that?" the younger girl yawned.

"Onē-chan," Ui replied, running her fingers tenderly across Sumire's cheek.

"Oh," was the younger girl's rejoinder. "It's kind of late. Is everything all right?"

"Everything is perfect," Ui sighed as her lips met Sumire's once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

− This story was beta-read by Musician74, who has been my editor, creative partner, and emotional support system all in one since the days of my first story, _Mono no Aware_. I am a better writer, and a better person, for having known her. Thank you, Beta-chan, for everything.

− The baseline canon for this story is the first 70 chapters (five+ volumes) of _**the manga**__. The anime is not baseline canon for this story,_ although I have chosen to use elements from the anime that don't conflict with the mangaverse. Where the manga and the anime conflict, I have gone with the manga. Please remember this before reviewing.

− _Gochisōsama-deshita_ is the polite version of the standard phrase Japanese say at the close of a meal. It means, literally, "Thank you for the feast." Since Ui is in a relaxed setting with Sumire, a close friend, she drops the _"deshita"_ and uses the informal version of the phrase.

− The Orange Range song _Hana_ ("Flower") was one of the biggest j-pop hits of 2005. To watch the original video in Japanese on YouTube, search for clip wE0F8wIjEqY. (**EDIT:** there was a version with English subtitles up when this story was first published, but it has since been taken down. Find the lyrics on line and follow along - it is a beautiful song.) The chapter title comes from the English translation of the lyrics.

− There is no traditional Japanese birthday song. When Japanese sing the song at all, they sing the American song _Happy Birthday_ phonetically in English. That's how Yui attempts to sing it here.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter! Please help me become a better writer by posting a signed, <em>constructive<em> review. (Anonymous reviews are disabled.)


End file.
